Conventional dual-filament lamps, of the type customarily used in automotive tail/stop lamps are assembled by bonding an envelope over a glass stem which has been preassembled with filament and leads. The envelope/stem subassembly is then cemented into a base. The completed assembly is then installed in a socket in the vehicle.
As each of the above interfaces is formed, the opportunity exists for geometric misalignment of the filaments with respect to the socket. The individual misalignments are cumulative.
The prior art fails to teach a lamp which eliminates the intermediate base, cement and stem ordinarily used and provides orienting means.